


Wie entkommt man dem Tod?

by LegereScriptor, Poesia_storica



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Children, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegereScriptor/pseuds/LegereScriptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesia_storica/pseuds/Poesia_storica
Summary: Friedrich ist krank. Sehr krank. Wie kommt Johann damit klar? Was passiert, wenn sein geliebter Friedrich einfach aufhört zu funktionieren?
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wie entkommt man dem Tod?

**Author's Note:**

> Zu Schillers 215. Todestag. (auch wenn ich einen Tag zu spät bin)  
> Diese Geschichte ist in einem WhatsApp Chat mit einer sehr guten Freundin entstanden und das teilweise auch nachts um 3. Also vergebt mögliche Rechtschreibfehler.

Friedrich ist krank. Sehr krank. Er hat hohes Fieber und kann kaum atmen.  
Johann sitzt vor seinem Bett, legt ihm immer wieder kalte Lappen auf die Stirn und bringt ihn dazu zu trinken.  
Aber Friedrich will nicht trinken. Er will auch nichts essen.. Er will aufstehen, arbeiten, bei Johann sein, ...  
Er hasst es, sinnlos im Bett rum zuliegen.. das ist reine Zeitverschwendung.  
Und Johann versucht, ihm zu helfen, so gut es geht. Er versucht ihn vom Arbeiten abzuhalten und ihn im Bett zu halten, denn jedes Mal wenn Friedrich versucht aufzustehen, sieht er wieder diesen blassen Körper und Friedrich bricht wieder fast zusammen. Kann sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Es raubt ihm jedes Mal all seine Kraft, die er doch gerade so dringend benötigt, aber trotzdem will er immer wieder aufstehen. Nützlich sein, etwas tun und immer wieder hält Johann ihn im Bett. Auch wenn es weh tut, Friedrich so unzufrieden zu sehen.

Friedrich schläft oft und viel, er ist dann gar nicht wach zu bekommen und Albträume plagen ihn, Johann kann es deutlich sehen. Er schwitzt, schlägt um sich, krümmt sich. Und wenn er wach ist, dann erkennt er weder Johann noch den Arzt, nicht einmal Karl.

Er wird mit jedem Tag zusehends schwächer. Die Ärzte wissen sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Sie tun alles, um ihm zu helfen, aber nichts wirkt. Nichts verbessert die Situation. Es scheint ausweglos. Als wäre jeder Versuch nur noch eine Verzögerung des Unvermeidlichen. Und jeden Tag, jede Stunde und jede Minute sitzt Johann bei ihm, hält seine Hand oder streicht ihm die verschwitzten Locken aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen zieren tiefe, dunkle Ringe. Aber das ist ihm egal. Er will nichts von Friedrich verpassen. Will keinen wachen Moment versäumen. Also bleibt er bei ihm. Nickt nur manchmal kurz ein, wenn Friedrich schläft, aber richtig schlafen tut er schon seit Tagen nicht mehr.

Aber Friedrich reagiert kaum bis gar nicht auf ihn.  
Und wenn er wach ist, dann velangt er immer sein Schreibzeug, will weiter arbeiten, sein nächstes Werk vollenden. Johann will es ihm nicht geben, Friedrich soll sich schohnen. Auch wenn die Ärzte schon aufgegeben haben.. Johann sieht das nicht ein. Er glaubt daran, dass Friedrich sich irgendwie aufraffen kann. Irgendwie schafft er das schon. Das hat er immer..  
Der Wunsch zu leben war einfach immer in ihm mächtig gewesen, so mächtig, das er immer gewonnen hat. Er konnte sich immer wieder aufrappeln. Wieso sollte es dieses Mal anders sein? Wieso sollte er dieses Mal aufgegeben haben? Das würde er doch niemals tun. Er hat noch so viel vor. Noch so viele Ideen. Noch so viel, das er vollenden muss. Johann weiß das und er weiß auch, dass Friedrich das weiß und nicht gehen würde, hätte er das noch nicht getan. Nicht gehen kann. Er muss sich doch einfach nur schonen und dann würde alles wieder gut werden.

Aber es wird nicht alles gut. Friedrich geht es schlechter. Mit jeder Stunde, jeder Minute geht es ihm schlechter.. und eines Tages hört er einfach auf. Er hört auf zu funktionieren. Erst wird sein Atem leiser, ruhiger, dann verstummt er. Johann fällt die Veränderung gar nicht sofort auf.. es ist wie immer. Und doch so viel schlimmer. Denn diesmal wird es keine Hoffnungen auf Besserung geben..

Johann hält noch immer seine Hand, die bereits in den letzten Tagen so kalt war... Und er sieht in sein Gesicht, seine Augen sind geschlossen. Und er sieht friedlich aus. So friedlich als würde er schlafen. Seit langem einmal wieder ruhig schlafen. Er sieht aus, als könnte er jeden Moment die Augen wieder aufmachen und alles wäre wie früher. Als würde er nach diesem Schlaf wieder gesund werden. Als würde er sich ausruhen und danach wäre alles wieder in Ordnung. Aber es ist nicht in Ordnung. Johann will es nicht sehen, will die Wahrheit nicht akzeptieren, sitzt weiterhin an seinem Bett und streicht ihm noch einmal die Strähnen aus der Stirn. Nimmt den nassen, kalten Lappen von seiner Stirn. Legt die Hand sachte auf seine Brust, um seinen flachen Atem zu spüren, seinen Herzschlag. Aber da ist nichts. Es ist still. Die Brust hebt und senkt sich nicht mehr. Da sind keine leisen aber stetigen Schläge mehr, die im Rythmus seines Herzens schlagen. Auch nicht, als er noch so lange und genau fühlt. Da ist nichts mehr. Es ist still.

Johann sieht ihn an. Das friedliche Gesicht. Die Augen, die jetzt wohl für immer geschlossen bleiben. Bildet er es sich nur ein oder lächelt Friedrich? Ein leichtes, zufriedenes Lächeln. Von allen Sorgen befreit. Als würde er sich freuen, das er erlöst wurde...  
Johann kann die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sie brechen aus ihm heraus. Friedrich.. er wird ihn nie wieder lachen sehen, nie wieder seine klaren, blauen Augen strahlen sehen, er wird nie wieder seine Stimme hören und Friedrich wird ihm nie wieder durch die Haare streichen, ihm sagen wie sehr er ihn liebt, ihm alle Laster abnehmen.. Johann muss jetzt allein dem Leben die Stirn bieten. Er muss alleine weiter machen, für Friedrich. Er muss alleine Karl aufziehen, der seinem Vater doch so ähnlich sieht. Er muss allein das tun, was Friedrich tun wollte, die Welt durch seinen genialen Geist etwas besser machen, grandiose Werke schreiben, Italien besuchen, ... All das kann Friedrich nicht mehr tun.. Niewieder. Er wird nie seinen Sohn aufwachsen sehen, er wird nie Johann altern sehen, er wird niemals Italien sehen...  
Italien... Vorsichtig und langsam macht Johann die Schublade des Nachttisches auf. Er holt die Tickets hervor, die sie beide dort hinbringen sollten. Die Reservierung für das Hotel mit Blick aufs Meer. Nachdenklich betrachtet er es. Er wollte mit ihm nach Italien, sobald er wieder gesund wäre. Wollte ihm alles zeigen...  
"Papa?" Er dreht sich um und sieht Karl, der durch die Tür sieht, die noch einen Spalt offen war, um frische Luft reinzulassen. Er sieht ihn fragend an und seine Augen sind so groß. So unschuldig. Johann streckt die Arme aus und Karl kommt zu ihm gekrabbelt. Setzt sich auf seinen Schoß, betrachtet Friedrich mit großen Augen und dann wieder Johann. Sieht zwischen ihnen hin und her. Und er sieht das traurige Gesicht Johanns und das reglose und doch so friedliche Friedrichs. "Papi" Er streckt die Hände nach Friedrich aus, aber der regt sich nicht. Nicht wie sonst. Er reagiert nicht und Karl sieht Johann an, fragend, aus großen blauen Augen. "Papi?" Und er sieht Johanns Tränen, als der ihm nicht antwortet, sondern ihn nur ansieht. Die Tränen, die stumm über sein Gesicht laufen und auch Karl fängt jetzt an zu weinen, sieht immer noch zwischen seinen beiden Papas hin und her. Will zu Friedrich, aber der regt sich nicht... Schlägt nicht die Augen auf, nimmt Karl nicht in den Arm und tröstet ihn nicht, wie er es sonst immer getan hat. Und sein anderer Papa sitzt stumm neben ihm, traurig und Karl will das nicht. Kuschelt sich an seinen Papa und weint auch. Weil er die Situation nicht versteht. Nicht versteht, was gerade passiert, aber er fühlt, dass es seinem Papi nicht gut geht und das seinen Papa traurig macht. Aber er will doch gar nicht, dass sein Papa traurig ist und er will, dass Papi wieder für ihn da ist und die Augen aufmacht und ihn tröstet und dass alles wieder gut ist. Wieder wie vorher...

Aber es ist nicht wie vorher. Und Karl klettert von Johanns Bein aufs Bett und krabbelt bis zu Friedrichs Kopf. "Papiiii" schreit er und klatscht seine kleinen Hände in Friedrichs Gesicht um ihn zu wecken. Aber er wacht nicht auf. Er reagiert nichtmal auf Karls Haareziehen. Und Karl will das nicht. Weinend kuschelt er sich an Friedrichs Brust und haut auch da auch nochmal drauf, weil sich nichts regt.. "Papaa" weinend streckt er seine Ärmchen wieder nach Johann aus und Johann nimmt ihn und drückt ihn ganz fest an sich. Er sieht Friedrich noch einmal an, seinen geliebten Friedrich, streicht ihm die wirren Strähnen auf der Stirn und richtet sich auf.. er muss Karl hier raus bringen..

Langsam geht er raus, runter ins Wohnzimmer. Der Arzt und Charlotte sitzen dort. Still. Niemand weiß was er sagen soll und nichts wäre in dieser Situation angebracht. Sie sehen auf, als er den Raum betritt. Sehen ihn erwartungsvoll an, als erwarteten sie gute Neuigkeiten, doch Johann schafft es nicht etwas zu sagen und in seinen Blicken sehen sie die Erkenntnis.  
Sie sehen seine geröteten Augen und Karl, der sich weinend an Johanns Brust drückt. Vorsichtig nimmt Charlotte ihn ihm ab und beinahe sofort hat er das Gefühl, er würde fallen. Als würden seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen. Er bricht zusammen. Lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen und vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Weint stumm. Er ist fort. Endgültig. Jede Hoffnung verloren. Alles, was er gehofft hatte, alles was ihn gehalten hatte, endgültig weggebrochen. Friedrichs Körper hat aufgegeben. Nicht wie so viele Male zuvor, wo er wirklich leben wollte und immer wieder zurück gekehrt ist. Wollte er jetzt nicht mehr? Nicht mehr leiden? Keine Schmerzen mehr? Hat er aufgegeben? Oder hat der Körper endgültig gewonnen? Nach so vielen Kämpfen hat er vielleicht doch letztendlich gesiegt? Konnte sich behaupten?  
Im Grunde war es egal. Es war vorbei...

Auch für Johann war es vorbei... Er spürt, wie etwas in ihm zerbricht, er spürt einen unsagbaren Schmerz in seiner Brust. Irgendetwas in ihm stirbt mit Friedrich, irgendetwas in ihm hat aufgegeben... Und dann spürt er nichts mehr. Er fühlt sich leer. Friedrich, der sein Leben erst lebenswert gemacht hat, ist gegangen... Und mit ihm ist auch ein Teil seiner selbst gegangen... Er könnte es beenden. Er will es beenden. Den Schmerz und den Kummer, wie Friedrich es getan hat.. aber er konnte nicht. Er musste stark sein. Für Karl, für Charlotte, für alle..... Und besonders für Friedrich. Für Friedrich musste er nach vorne sehen. Aber es schien so schwer, beinahe unmöglich. Friedrich hat ein Loch in seiner Brust hinterlassen, welches nicht so leicht zu stopfen werden würde.. und Friedrich liegt immernoch ruhig und reglos in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Und Johann sitzt hier. Bei den anderen. Bei Karl und Charlotte. Der Arzt ist hochgegangen. Hat den Leichenwagen gerufen. Und Johann fragt sich, ob es damit einfacher werden würde oder schwerer. Wenn Friedrich wirklich endgültig weg wäre. Er ihn nicht mehr ansehen könnte. 

Er hat ihm versprochen nicht aufzugeben und dennoch fühlt er sich, als könnte er nicht mehr. Als könnte er die ganze Welt nicht mehr ertragen. Als läge nur eine weitere Last auf ihm, die er nicht bereit ist zu tragen und die er auch gar nicht tragen kann, weil er unter ihr zerbricht. Aber er hat versprochen stark zu sein. Er muss für Karl da sein. Er weiß, Friedrich hätte das gewollt. Er wird es ihm irgendwann erklären. Alles. Wo sein Papi ist, warum alle immer traurig sind, wenn sie von ihm reden. Aber auch warum sie lächeln und sich gerne an ihn erinnern und warum es nur ein Bild von ihnen beiden gibt. Auf dem sie sich küssen. Ein Bild an Silvester. Das Feuerwerk und das nächtlicher Weimar im Hintergrund. Und er wird ihm erzählen, wie liebevoll sein Vater war. Und wie gern er ihn hatte. Und er wird ihm sagen, wie ähnlich er ihm sieht. Mit den blauen Augen und den rotblonden Locken, die so rot wie der Sonnenaufgang im Licht glänzen. Und dass sein Lächeln seins ist, weil es den ganzen Raum erstrahlt. Und er wird Karl alles zeigen, was er ihm zeigen muss. Er wird mit ihm nach Italien fahren und er wird ihm Friedrichs Bücher vorlesen, aber hauptsächlich wird er Karl von ihm erzählen... Irgendwann mal, wenn er alt genug ist und wenn es vielleicht nicht mehr so weh tut an ihn denken zu müssen. Wenn er es wieder ohne Tränen in den Augen, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen tun kann... Dann vielleicht...

Er spürt eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Eine warme, starke Hand. Johann schlägt die Augen wieder auf, will alle weg schicken, will seine Ruhe aber.. er sieht ihn. Ihn, seinen Friedrich. Direkt vor sich.. aber das kann nicht sein. Friedrich ist tot.. er ist Realist genug, sich nichts anderes einzureden. Er will es so sehr. Er will, dass es wahr ist. Er will seinen Friedrich zurück, ihm sagen, was er ihm bedeutet. Er will ihn bei sich haben und immer an ihn denken. Er hat Angst, er könnte Friedrich vergessen, aber er will ihn nicht vergessen. Aber gleichzeitig will er diesen Schmerz nicht mehr spüren. Der Schmerz, der immer wieder entfacht und auch immer wieder entfachen wird, wenn er an diese strahlenden Augen, diese wunderbaren Locken, dieses bezaubernde Lächeln denkt.. und er ist direkt vor ihm. Er muss nur die Hand ausstrecken und ihn berühren, ihn küssen, ihm alles sagen, was gerade in ihn vorgeht..

“Johann?” Diese sanfte Stimme, die jetzt auch ein bisschen drängend klingt, als hätte sie ihn schon oft gerufen und er hört die Besorgnis in ihr, aber wieso ist er besorgt? Wieso ist ausgerechnet Friedrich besorgt? Er ist es doch, der gerade gestorben ist. Der Schmerzen hatte und trotzdem gekämpft hat, bis er den Kampf verloren hatte... Wieso ist diese Stimme dennoch so besorgt?  
Und dann schreckt er plötzlich auf. Reißt die Augen auf und sieht Friedrich erschrocken an. Gleichzeitig bemerkt er, dass er in seinem Bett liegt. Das kann nicht sein... Er ist nicht in seinem Bett, er... Langsam kehren die Erinnerungen zurück. An den vorherigen Abend. An alles was geschehen ist und eben auch, was nicht geschehen ist...


End file.
